


Baby One More Time

by wickedarcher_08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4k of smut, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, You've been warned, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Louis’ frustrated at his lack of intimacy with his pregnant husband and decides drastic measures are needed...





	Baby One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a conversation about a Dirty Talk fic, then turned into this. I'm not sorry lol.

Louis was frustrated, entirely too frustrated. He hadn’t had sex with his husband in what felt like an eternity. Okay, that may have been an exaggeration, but ever since his pregnant husband started showing, his cute little bump finally popping, he had no interest in sex. Zero. Zilch. Nada. It was killing Louis because he had no idea what the problem was. Harry was normally so comfortable in his skin and with his body, so this was new territory to him. Harry didn’t mind his touch, but the moment Louis tried to make it more intimate, he shrugged him off. So yes, Louis was very much frustrated.

The problem was, he found his husband’s changing body so very sexy. Knowing that Harry was carrying a little life within him, made entirely of their love, did something to him. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch in interest. When Harry first started showing, Louis could barely keep his hands to himself, constantly wanting to touch his husband, rub his hand over his newly protruding bump. Harry didn’t mind the touching; it was the intimacy.

Louis wanted him though. He just didn’t know how to get him to understand that. He had told him as much, and tried to touch him as often as possible, but Harry just seemed to be stuck in the mindset that it wasn’t enough. Maybe he should try harder. It had been far too long, Harry coming up on his eighth month of pregnancy. Louis was afraid that if he didn’t try now, after the baby is born, they would never have time. With a sigh, he got off the couch and made his way upstairs in search of his husband, mentally preparing himself for another rejection.

He found his husband curled up in bed on his side, t-shirt pulled up, large hand gently rubbing his rounded stomach. It was quite large now, belly button popping out recently. It was adorable and sexy all at the same time. Louis loved it. He loved talking to it and rubbing it. He would put lotion on it every night to alleviate some of the itching from the skin being pulled too taut. He loved kissing it especially. The bigger it got, the more his love and desire grew. His cock twitched again at the sight, hardening more in his joggers. He felt the pull of need behind his belly button, making him want to squirm uncomfortably.

Harry’s eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep. The sight took Louis’ breath away. He was just so beautiful in the soft light of their bedroom. His curls fanned out on the pillow like a dark halo. His gravelly voice was whispering to their unborn child. Watching the scene, Louis realized exactly how much he missed intimacy with his husband. How important it was to a marriage, especially one that is about to change with the emergence of a newborn.

“Having a good conversation, love?” Louis asked softly, trying not to startle his husband. Harry’s green eyes cracked open slowly, smiling brightly at his husband, dimples popping.

“Yes. It was very nice,” Harry confirmed. Louis walked slowly over the bed, and laid down facing his husband. His hand came to rest on his protruding stomach, feeling the soft taut skin below his fingertips, lightly tracing the stretched tattoos littering the area and his hips. Harry closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis whispered into the quiet of the room. Harry cast his eyes down, not making eye contact but didn’t say anything.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” Louis asked, dipping his head down, so he could see his husband’s eyes.

“‘M not,” Harry said, avoiding Louis’ gaze.

“Yes, you are.” Louis took one finger and placed it under his husband’s strong jawline, gently tilting it up. Once Harry was looking in his eyes again, Louis kissed him gently. Keeping a hand firmly on his husband’s rounded tummy, he deepened the kiss, Harry allowing his tongue entrance between his full red lips. It was further than Louis had gotten in a while, so he decided to keep the compliments going.

“So beautiful like this. So fucking beautiful, it hurts to look at you sometimes, baby,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s jawline.

“I know I should tell you more. How much you turn me on just by seeing you.” Louis cupped his stomach to emphasise exactly what he meant. Harry’s eyes widened, but he doesn’t deny Louis. Louis takes that as a win, so keeps going. Getting further now than he ever has before.

“So sexy, all full of my baby,” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips, causing the other man to moan, and _interesting._

“Lou…” Harry whimpered, trailing off, allowing Louis to kiss down the long column of his neck, biting every so often.

“Harry, you have no idea how horny you make me just by looking at you like this, do you? How much I want you? How much you turn me on? Fuck,” Louis ventured, stroking Harry’s curved stomach, rubbing his own hardening length against it through his joggers and enjoying the feeling of the taut skin against it. “You are so incredibly sexy. It is so erotic to know that just by you walking around, everyone knows you are _mine._ That I did this to you. That I claimed you in the best possible way.”

He continued to kiss his husband, Harry moaning at his words. He slowly raised his hand, his fingertips going up into Harry’s shirt, lightly grazing the underside of Harry’s swollen chest. Harry hissed in response, probably tender. “I love these,” Louis started, finding his way to Harry’s hard and puffy nipple lightly pinching. “They are so sexy. Gonna feed my baby someday.”

“Fuck,” Harry responded, voice low with need. Louis was so happy, he could sing. Finally, he was getting a response out of his husband, so he continued what he had been doing, talking.

He pulled Harry up, lifting his shirt over his head, exposing his chest. Harry’s large hand immediately goes to cover his swollen skin, but Louis is quick to pull them away. “Don’t, baby. Fuck, they are so incredibly lovely,” Louis said, grabbing one of Harry’s hands and guiding it to his own crotch, forcing Harry to feel his erection through the fabric. “Feel how hard they make me? How hard _you_ make me? Everything about you is arousing.”

Harry whimpered again, so Louis dove in for a kiss, and this time the kiss was hungry and urgent, Louis putting all of his need from the past few months into it, attempting to show Harry exactly what his pregnant body did to him. He kissed down Harry’s jawline, slowly making his way towards his engorged chest, wanting to taste, his curiosity killing him. Harry hissed in a breath when Louis’ firm wet tongue circled the peak, the sound going straight to Louis’ now painfully hard cock. Louis paused for a moment to remove his own shirt, wanting the skin to skin contact. He gently laid his husband down on his back, making sure he was comfortable given the added weight.

“Wanna taste you, baby.” Louis made his way back down to Harry’s chest, nipping and licking the hot skin along the way. His mouth watered at the idea of finally tasting Harry in such a way. One hand was rested on Harry’s swollen stomach, the other playing with his hard nipple, cupping the tissue in his small hand, massaging it. Louis wrapped his hot wet mouth around the peak and sucked gently. He knew Harry had been leaking for the past few weeks, and he badly wanted to know what it tasted like. He continued to stimulate the area, listening to Harry’s soft moans and whimpers. He wanted to make Harry feel so good.

“That’s it, love, relax for me. Let me taste you. I need to. Fuck,” Louis murmured, switching to the other one and sucking gently on the hardened peak, massaging the skin around. Harry’s whimpers were now becoming loud, low moans, his chin was tilted towards the ceiling lost in the sensation. Finally, after a few more moments, something sweet coated Louis’ tongue, stopping as quickly as it started, but it was enough. He moaned loudly around Harry’s nipple, causing the vibration to travel all over Harry’s body.

“Fuck baby, you tasted so good. Almost as good as your come. Our baby is gonna to be fed so well,” Louis said, looking up into Harry’s eyes. Harry looked fucked out and beautiful. His eyes were dark with need. Louis glanced down to see Harry was tenting his joggers. Louis then took two small hands, and dipped them into the waistband, slowly pulling them and Harry’s underwear over his hips and down his long, long legs. Harry whimpered when the cool air hit his erection. His hard length curving beautifully over his tummy, precome leaking out onto the protruding skin.

“God you are so fucking sexy, baby, all laid out for me like this. All full of my baby.” Louis emphasized the last part by placing both hands on either side of Harry’s stomach, rubbing, the act making Louis’ cock even harder, if possible. He stood for a few moments, pulling down his pants, allowing his own cock to spring free. He barely resisted touching himself, wanting this to be about Harry.

Harry spread his legs on the bed, like an invitation that Louis would never pass up. Louis quickly grabbed the lube and arranged himself on his haunches, between Harry’s long legs. Before he opened the tube, he wrapped one hand around Harry’s hard length, stroking slowly. “I’m gonna open you up baby, but I wanna make you come first. Think you could come twice for me?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, voice gravely.

“I think you can.” Louis nodded, staring intensely into his husband’s eyes, not breaking his gaze until Harry hesitantly nodded. “Good.” Louis smiled at his husband, quickening the pace of his hand, watching his husband closely for signs of an approaching orgasm. He laid flat on the bed and guided Harry’s leaking cock into his mouth. The angle was a bit weird, given Harry’s swollen abdomen, but he was determined to make it work. He snaked one hand over Harry’s stomach and up to his chest, gently teasing his nipple, prompting Harry to thrust up into his waiting mouth. _Fuck_ , Louis was hard. He could feel his hips grinding into the mattress to their own accord, but he couldn’t let himself come. Not yet. He needed Harry to fall apart first.

He popped off for a moment, stroking Harry’s now wet length, and was met with the view of only Harry’s swollen belly. _Fuck._ It did things to him. “You gonna come? Let me taste you in another way? You were so good before, giving me what I wanted. What I needed. I need this now, baby, I need to taste you in whatever way I can.” Harry moaned in response while Louis swallowed his length down, managing to suppress his gag reflex, allowing the head to hit the back of his throat. He swiveled his tongue around the slit, then flattened it, sinking down again.

When Harry cried out, Louis knew he was close. Louis doubled his efforts, wanting to hear and see Harry come. Harry’s legs began shaking around him, the skin twitching. Right before Harry was about to come, Louis pulled off, stroking the orgasm out of Harry quickly. Louis watched with wide eyes as hot spurts of come shot all over Harry’s rounded stomach. His entire body tightened with his release, Louis could _feel_ the muscles surrounding his bump contract, making Louis groan. Louis worked Harry through it, until Harry was sprawled out and panting beneath him.

Once he was finished, he glanced up at him, meeting his eyes, then dipped his head and begun licking the salty release off Harry’s stretched skin, moaning with abandon. The salty taste was a direct contrast to the sweetness of Harry’s milk. After he licked the expanse of his belly clean, the pale skin now glistening with spit and sweat, he worked his way up Harry’s body, kissing his lips, delving his tongue in between his lips, wanting Harry to taste himself in Louis’ mouth. The taste of his come mixed with the milk made Louis want to just grab Harry and get lost in his heat, but he couldn’t. He had to get Harry ready first.

Louis ended the kiss, a small string of saliva and come connecting their lips for a few seconds before breaking. Harry’s lips were swollen and bitten red. His curls were a mess, probably from Harry’s own fingers. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna open you up then I am gonna fuck that pretty little hole of yours until you’re screaming my name, begging me to let you come again.”

Harry whined when Louis pulled away. Louis thought about it for a moment, trying to decide on the best position to accommodate Harry’s protruding stomach. He elected to keep him on his back for now, placing a pillow under his hips to prop him up a bit.  Louis ignored his own painful erection, grabbing the lube and popping the cap. He put a generous amount on his finger, not wanting to hurt Harry since it had been so long. He placed one hand on Harry’s hip, right over the stretched laurel tattoo, enjoying the feeling of the skin below his palm. He slowly ran his now wet finger down Harry’s crack, then back up, getting the area nice and lubed.

“So slick, love. You want my fingers don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but Harry nodded vigorously in response, eyes wide. Louis watched his husbands face for any sign of discomfort as he slowly pressed the tip of his index finger into the right of tight muscle. Harry hissed out a breath, but didn’t seem too hurt by the action. Louis slowly worked the finger in, stretching Harry open as he started to buck his hips. “That’s it baby. You want my finger. Can’t get enough can you? You probably want my cock, but you can’t have that yet.”

Louis, careful of the bump, bent down and pulled one of Harry’s still hard nipples between his teeth, biting lightly. Harry groaned and tried bucking his hips to get some friction on his hardening cock. Louis carefully added a second finger in beside the first, wanting to take it slow, but his cock was becoming hard to ignore. “Fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight. God. I can’t wait to feel you. Properly feel you around me.”

“Oh God,” Harry breathed out before Louis captured his mouth in a heated kiss.

“Want me to add a third?” Louis asked, looking down at Harry. His eyes were glazed and dark, but he was so fucking beautiful it hurt. Harry nodded enthusiastically, causing his dark curls to bounce on the pillow beneath his head. Louis smiled down at him, then slowly added a third finger to Harry’s tight heat, the muscle squeezing around him. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head. “You look so fucking pretty, all spread out for me like this. Wrapped around my finger, moaning so loud. You’re mine aren’t you? All full of my baby as proof. Everyone knows you’re mine when they see you. They know you’re taken. Just look at you. So sexy, like this.”

“Sit up for me, baby.” Louis sat on his haunches, watching his slick finger disappear. He used his free hand to grab Harry’s, yanking him up until he was kneeling on his knees, legs spread wide continuing to let Louis finger him. “Want you to ride my fingers. I know you’d like that. You love having my fingers inside you,” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear, using his hair to pull his head back roughly. Harry began moving his hips, getting Louis’ fingers deeper. Louis placed his other hand on Harry’s side, feeling the wide expanse of his stomach, looking down to watch it rub against his erection, causing delicious friction. He almost came at the sight, but managed to hold off, knowing he needed to keep talking since it seemed to be the only thing spurring Harry on.

“That’s it, love. Show me how much you want it. How much you fucking need it. Need me fucking you.” Harry’s hips started moving faster, their cocks grazing together between their stomachs. Louis bit the juncture between Harry’s neck and shoulder blade, effectively marking him in a different way. It wasn’t the same though. Wasn’t the same as the baby inside of him. _Fuck_. Louis needed to be inside of him. Harry whimpered as Louis withdrew his fingers.

“Don’t be stingy or you won’t get my cock,” Louis told him tapping his hip. Harry whimpered again with the threat, but got Louis’ signal, turning around. “I want you on your knees, baby, ass up. I want it on display for me. Only for me.” Louis helped Harry get situated on his hands and knees, with a pillow below him to help take off some of the weight. Louis looked down at Harry’s wet puckered hole, tracing a finger around the rim, causing Harry to moan in response.

“Gonna give you my cock now, baby. You want that? Want my cock in you?” Harry just nodded. “Say it,” Louis demanded using one hand to tap the head of his erection against Harry’s rim.

“Want it.”

“Want what?”

“Want... want your cock. Want it in me,” Harry moaned out, looking back at Louis with dark eyes.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, slowly sinking his length down into Harry’s hot waiting body. Louis had to bit his lip to keep from coming. It had been far too long. He was determined to hold off on his orgasm until Harry came for a second time, so he was going to keep talking. Using it as a distraction and to urge Harry on.

“Fuck baby. You look so good for me like this. Wrapped around my dick. I know you love this just as much as me. Love it when I’m inside of you, going to fill you up with my come. Fill you up with more babies.” Louis began slowly circling his hips, not wanting to start thrusting yet, letting his husband get used to his girth. Harry moaned long and low into the bedroom.

“You like the idea of that? You like how sexy you are to me right now? Fuck, Harry, I can’t explain it. Just knowing that you’re carrying my child does things to me. I wanna be inside you all the time. Want everyone to know,” Louis said, as he began thrusting his hips, slowly, but building up a steady rhythm. Harry was mostly quiet, listening to Louis’ words, letting them urge him on.

“So lovely, my darling. So beautiful like this. Let me show you how much I want you. How much I want this body. How much I love it,” Louis moaned, hips starting to move faster. Harry’s arms gave out then, arching his back as much as possible, face going down into the pillow. The sounds of moans and wet smacking sounds filling the otherwise silence of the room. Louis could feel his orgasm approaching, so he reached a hand around, pinning Harry’s hard length between his hand and his rounded stomach, using the movement from Louis’ own hips as friction. Just feeling Harry’s protruding stomach beneath his fingers had him on edge. His other hand gripped Harry’s hip, feeling it that way as well.

“Fuck, baby. You’re gonna make me come. You’re gonna make me fill you up. You want that? Want me to fill you up. Want me to give you even more babies? Keep you pregnant so everyone will always know that you are mine?” Louis rambled, dangerously close to his orgasm, but determined for Harry to get off for a second time.

“Yes. Please, Lou! I need it!” Harry begged.

“Need what, baby?”

“I need… ah.. I need your come. I need it inside of me. God. Please Lou… fuck. Please,” Harry pleaded.

“You can have it, but you gotta come for me first. Gotta come all over my dick then I will give you what you want. I will fill you up so full, baby. So full, come will be leaking out of you for days. You won’t be able to take two steps without remembering how much I came in you.” That did it. Harry screamed Louis’ name as Louis felt his hard length spasm, stuck between Louis’ hand and his own bump. His hole squeezed Louis, pulling his come from his body without his control, milking it. Louis’ body felt like it was on fire. A fire only for Harry. His arms tingled, and his legs started to shake, hot spurt after spurt of come shooting into his husband’s waiting heat. He didn’t think it was ever going to stop and a part of him didn’t want it to. His whole body tensed with it, every muscle spasming as he filled Harry up again and again.

“Fuck.” He heard Harry whisper, bringing him back to reality.

“Yeah,” Louis said, very gently pulling out of Harry, watching his come drip out of his gaping hole for a second before he collapsed on the bed, pulling Harry’s back against his chest rubbing his bump. They laid in silence for a few moments, catching their breaths before Louis spoke again. “Baby, can we talk for a minute?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, letting Louis help him roll over. Louis hand immediately went back to Harry’s rounded tummy, smiling slightly when he felt movement below his hand.

“I wanted to talk about what happened,” Louis started, suddenly feeling nervous. Harry’s gaze instantly dropped, not making eye contact anymore. Louis’ heart broke a little.

“What about it?” Harry murmured, hand coming down to rest over Louis’, enveloping it in warmth.

“Well,” Louis started, using his free hand to lift Harry’s chin up, so he could gaze into his beautiful green eyes, wanting him to see the honesty in Louis’. “Why haven’t you been wanting me to touch you… intimately?”

Harry is quiet for a few long moments. Louis thinks he is going to have to say something else, but he finally speaks. Voice low and deep. “I just… I love our baby, Lou, I do, but I haven’t, I don’t know, felt sexy since I started showing. Like I don’t know why would want to touch me when I look like have a basketball under my skin. I have stretch marks, and swollen ankles, and yeah. I just… I don’t feel attractive.”

“Oh baby. That’s not true. Jesus. I wish I had… I don’t know… done this sooner. You have never been lovelier to me. There is just something, fuck Harry, there is just something about you carry my child that turns me on. You have no idea how unbearably sexy you are to me.”

“Why didn’t you say that before?” Harry asked, eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. Louis knew it was the hormones.

“I did, baby. Well, I guess I had never said it out loud, but I thought you knew. I thought you knew because I clearly wanted to have sex with you,” Louis explained.

“Well, I didn’t. No until… not until you… umm… not until you started to say… those things to me,” Harry stammered, cheeks now going red with a blush.

“You liked the dirty talk?” Louis asked, wide smile lighting up his face.

“Fuck. You know I did. I came. Twice. I came twice, Lou, in case you weren’t keeping count,” Harry said, dimples popping.

“Oh, I was,” Louis responded, smiling wider if possible, “I’m sorry I didn’t make it known to you before. You are gorgeous to me like this. I can’t wait until you’re pregnant again, so we can get it right this time. Fuck like bunnies.”

“Let’s concentrate on this one and the next few months. I do think there are going to be more nights like tonight in our future though,” Harry smiled, and that was all Louis needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> Follow me on my social media for updates or just to chat xx  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


End file.
